The present invention relates to an improved trash receptacle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved trash receptacle for receiving a trash bag, the trash receptacle being so constructed as to reduce or eliminate problems associated with trash bag removal caused by air vacuum between the trash bag and the walls of the trash receptacle.
Trash receptacles are known in the prior art. For example, recycling containers, garbage cans, wastebaskets, and the like are known. It is also known to provide a trash can liner, such as a trash bag or garbage bag, inside such containers. Such trash can liners are generally formed of thin, plastic material.
However, when inverting such trash receptacles, a vacuum can form between the trash bags and the walls of the trash receptacle, slowing removal of the trash bag. Further, upon inverting the trash receptacle in order to empty it, ideally the trash bags would simply slide out. Due to the formation of a vacuum between the walls of the trash receptacle and the trash bags, however, such removal is difficult.
Furthermore, for medical waste and trash receptacles, metal needles and syringes may be present in the trash. Such metal needles and syringes can readily penetrate the thin plastic trash bags used, particularly when manual pulling occurs during removal of the trash bags. Such metal needles and syringes can become lodged between the walls of the trash receptacle and the trash bags, and can even stick to the walls of the trash receptacle after removal of the trash bags. Such metal needles and syringes, or other sharp objects, therefore can eventually pose a hazard when using a trash receptacle with trash bags in which a vacuum develops between the walls of the trash receptacle and the trash bags resisting removal of the trash bags.
Therefore, it is a problem in the art to provide a trash receptacle which prevents development of a vacuum between the walls of the trash receptacle and the trash bags, in which the presence of a vacuum would resist removal of the trash bags.
From the foregoing, it is seen that it is a problem in the art to provide an article or device meeting the above requirements. According to the present invention, an article or device are provided which meets the aforementioned requirements and needs in the prior art. Specifically, the device according to the present invention provides a trash receptacle which prevents development of a vacuum between the wails of the trash receptacle and the trash bags.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a device which includes a removable lid Which can also serve as a base or stand for the trash receptacle which prevents development of a vacuum between the wails of the trash receptacle and the trash bags.
More particularly, the invention relates to a trash receptacle adapted to receive trash bags, and having improved resistance to formation of a vacuum between the walls of the trash receptacle and the trash bags.
The invention includes a trash receptacle having a generally rectangular cross section with rounded corners, and having one pairs of recessed handles on at least one side of the trash receptacle. Furthermore, the invention includes a recessed channel extending into the interior of the trash receptacle, the handles being disposed with the recessed channel. The presence of the recessed channel assists in breaking any vacuum forming between the trash bags and the walls of the trash receptacle, and in preventing formation of such a vacuum.
The lid of the present invention is configured to serve also as a collar in order to permit stacking of two or more trash receptacles. The trash receptacle is preferably formed of medium density polyethylene, and can bear a label or labels for identification of the contents of the trash receptacle. The color is preferably teal, and the wall thickness of the trash receptacle is preferably about 0.150 inches, with a preferred capacity of 28 gallons. The material forming the trash receptacle is preferably recyclable and is also preferably UV resistant.
The handles used in the present invention are preferably heavy duty, ergonomically placed for safe lifting and dumping. The handles are recessed for safety, ergonomics, ease of stacking, and ease of cleaning.
The outer surface of the trash receptacle is preferably smooth to facilitate cleaning with a pressure washer and/or sterilization. The trash receptacle according to the present invention preferably has no moveable or removable parts.